She's the one
by lovenanofate20
Summary: will it take losing her for you to realize?
1. prologue

_** She's the one**_

_**She's **_ the girl you never saw.

_**She's**_ the girl you never heard

_**She's**_ the girl you never wanted

_**Until someone else did**_

This is the story that will make you appreciate _**what you have **_ before it becomes _**what you had**_

Will it take _**losing her **_ for you to realize…..

_** She's the one? **_

Don't know what to do whenever you are near  
Don't know what to say, my heart is floating in tears  
When you pass by I could fly  
Every minute, every second of the day  
I dream of you in the most special way  
You're beside me all the time  
All the time...

** Ric Segreto - Don't Know What To Do**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! The concept of this story is not really from me, i just got the idea from the movie "she's the one" and i just kinda convert it into nanofate version...Sooooo that's it... just check the grammar for me...hehehe i still don't have a beta reader to check my grammar... so please bear with me ^A^

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of MGLN or the anime itself and the movie "she's the one"

* * *

_** She's the one**_

Chapter 1

* * *

Fate's POV

Hi! I'm Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. Twenty years old, from a very nice and happy family, the Testarossa-Harlaowns. But that should be obvious, duh.

I have plenty of friends, their names are, Hayate Yagami, Suzuka Tsukimura, Arisa Bannings. And most of all, the very best of my friends, and who I'm secretly fallen for, Nanoha Takamachi.

Wait! Can someone tell me, why did I introduced my friends before my own family?

Whatever, anyway. I'll introduce the my family now, then.

I have two mothers. They are, Precia Testarossa, my biological mother, and Lindy Harlaown, my step mother. They married a couple of years ago, after my father died.

My mother Lindy, has a son from her her ex-husband. His name is Chrono, and we're of the same age. He has blue hair, blue eyes, and his favorite color is also blue. So, I call him, Mister Blue. He is the most responsible between the three of us.

Why three of us? You ask?

It's because I have a twin sister, her name is Alicia. Since we're twins, you can guess that we have the same appearance. Obvious again, duh.

We have the same hair color, which is golden blond, red eyes, but I think mine are darker than hers... I guess? Anyway, I'm taller than her, maybe a head taller.

I tie my hair at the bottom with a black ribbon, while she... well, she doesn't like to tie her hair, like I do. She says that she prefer her hair to flow like a "golden sea of waves", actually I didn't quite catch that... scratch that.

My real problem here is.

I am helplessly fallen in love with my best friend, Nanoha. My friends want me to confess my feelings to her, but I can't. 'Cause I know, that she will never reciprocate them.

For her, I'm just her best friend. Who's always there by her side...

* * *

A/N: by the way i change this , Knight of lorelie-san help me to correct some wrong

(Arigatou gozaimazu Knight of Lorlei-san) 3 ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey i'm here again...just to add another chapter for you,,,,... Thank you for the Reviews and follows...i really appreciate it... thanks guy's

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own anything

* * *

**She's the one**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Waaaah ! It's cold! Who do that?!" Fate ask stil l shivering from cold

"That's me! The one and only Alicia-sama" Alicia stated proudly

"Onee-chan?!, Why did you do that?!" glaring dangerously at her sister

"why did I do that?...hmm... it's easy imouto-chan... **your alarm has been ringing for god knows 2 hours yet you still asleep with drool in the corner of your mouth! **" Alicia yelled

Fate cover her ears " mou onee-chan you don't need to yell im not deaf you know" flashing her cute pout

"yeah tell me that fate" said rolling her eyes

"why wake me up so early with a cool bucket of ice?" Fate ask while drying her face with a towel

"Early? Do you know what time is it now **imouto-chan**?" (WARNING: Patience decreasing)

"hmm?" Fate look at the dark face of her sister then at the clock 'oh uh' sweat drop

"I'm gonna go get a quick shower ma'am" she said with salute

"Good then, oh after your shower go down stairs okay? mom, mother and chrono are already waiting there" said Alicia before closing the door

"whew that was a close one,,,,,, man did I really sleep that long? I wonder why I didn't hear the alarm?,,,,, hmm?,,,, maybe because I'm too busy in my dream" grin "yeah too busy with it" smile

"Fate I thought you're going to shower?" scream Alicia from downstairs

"I'm on my way" running to the shower

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Lindy, chrono , Alicia and Fate got on the car after saying goodbye to Precia

Lindy just smile at the antics of the two blonde at the backseat

"Fate we all know that you always like that every morning" Lindy and chrono nodded as sign off agree to Alicia

"mou not you two too" Fate crossing her arms while wearing a pout

"well it's true Fate you sleep like a sleeping cooking oil" chrono stated

The two blonde blink at the comment, tilted their head simultaneously

"sleeping cooking oil? Is that a phrase?" Alicia ask still lost

"uh no? I think it's a modifier? Er I guess?" Fate said trying to remember her knowledge in English subject "But really Mr. Blue that is the first time I heard a phrase like that" 'maybe cooking oil is sleeping too' she thought

Sigh "what I mean is Fate's sleeping is like the cooking oil that have slow boiling point, just like the phrase of "SLEEPING LIKE A ROCK" gets?" chrono explain " and Fate stop calling me that it's not my fault that I favor color blue among the colours" trying to make a hurt face

"Ahhhh o-kay" the two nodded their head they seem to understand just a little bit

Lindy trying her best not to laugh at the expression of the two girls

After that awkward comment they finally reach their destination THE TSAB ACADEMY

The adult of the four is principal while the remaining three were professors on the academy

"Care to share mother why the four of us still go and off to school at the same?" Alicia ask after getting off the car

"yeah I'm still confused too" Fate agree

"Well you know your mom she still worried for the three of you" Lindy said with a smile

"Or maybe to watch you if someone try to flirt with you" chrono smirk

"Oh ho mother your hiding a secret huh" Alicia and Fate play along

"Hey I didn't do anything to break the rules you know, I know the punishment" Lindy depends "beside I will never cheat on her, she had me all around her finger" smiling in daze

"Oh no she's starting to cross the line" Alicia said dramatically

Fate just roll her eyes at the scene "Come on Mr. Blue let just go to the faculty before we late"

"how many times did I have to tell you Fate to stop calling me that it's embarrassing" can help but sigh

"ok ok onii-chan let's go" Fate and chrono drag the other blonde while running

Lindy just smile at scene

* * *

**Omake**

Alicia: Author-chan why mother is the only adult you mention?

Fate: yeah the last time i remember is that were adult too right Mr. blue? I mean were already 20 hello?

Chrono: yeah (nodded but stop when remember something) Fate i tol-

Fate: So why author-chan? (purposely cut chrono)

Author: Well she's the older than the three of you so i called her adult...

Alicia: But were adult too

Author: What shall i call to her? (don't know what to think)

chrono: (thinking)

Fate & Alicia: Thunders!

Author: huh? thunders? what's that?

Alicia: Thunders mean old

Fate: We saw it on Facebook

Author: Ahh... i think i forgot something... bye bye (quickly run away)

Chrono: What hap - pen to her? (sweatdrop)

Lindy: What did you two say ? (Dark aura behind)

Fate & Alicia pale

Fate: oh we said that our mother is the most beautiful in the whole world

Alicia: yeah yeah hehehe Let's go Fate we still have class,,,, bye mother

the two blonde runaway fast

Chrono: bye too mom

Lindy: Nope you will stay here

Chrono: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

A/N: bye bye see you next time ^_^'

Poor Chrono


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey me again... hehehehe this is my last chapter for today...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

**She's the one**

Chapter 3

* * *

**Fate's POV**

Finally lunch time I can finally rest at the same time eat with my friends. I carry my lunch box with me as I made my way to our eating place where my friends are specially her.

"Hey Fate-chan over here" called by a short brunette

"Hi Hayate , Suzuka , Arisa! Where's my two sibs" I ask as I walk to them "where's Nanoha?" I look at them and notice that the copper head is missing

"the ferret boy invite her for a lunch date, so she's not here" Arisa answer to my question

"Oh" was all I could say 'I forgot that she's dating yuuno, one of the professor here'

"it's ok Fate, don't be sad we're still here. Come on let's eat" said hayate

"yeah we should eat,, I'm hungry too" try to smile

_Beep beep beep_

"hello? Onee-chan,, are you going to have lunch with us?" I ask

"_I'm sorry imouto-chan, I need to finish my work first!_" I frown 'not her too'

"how about onii-chan?" I still ask

"_well he's stuck with the principal_" she said with sympathy in her voice

"poor Mr. Blue" I said 'I pray for your safety chrono-nii'

"_I'm sorry again imouto-chan_" "it's ok onee-chan good luck to your work then bye"

"_bye_" i stare at the phone for awhile

Sigh "Hey don't sigh like the whole universe is mad at you… we still here you know" hayate voice came in

"yeah thanks for the reminder" ahh I forgot about them

* * *

**Third person's POV**

Fate just got out from the faculty when someone bumps with her paper's fill her vision

"ah I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump you" She apologize

"Ouch… it's ok Fate-chan,,,, I wasn't looking anyway" Nanoha brush of the dirt and arrange her skirt

"N-Nanoha?" she stare "oh let me help you" she bend down to help collecting the scattered paper

"Nyahahaha you seem in a daze Fate-chan,,, it's ok I can do it" standing up after getting the paper

"here" Fate handed the paper

"thanks" Nanoha smile

"W-Welcome" Fate blush at the smile

"Well see you later Fate-chan" Nanoha excuse herself

"yeah take care" still in a daze

She shook her head then look at her watch "still have one hour before going to another class" she get back to her office

Took out her iphone and play the song that describing her feelings for her best friend

**Don't know what to do by Ric Segreto**

I have loved you only in my mind  
But I know that there will come a time  
To feel this feeling I have inside

You're a hopeless romantic is what they say  
Falling in and out of love just like a play  
Memorizing each line, I still don't know what to say  
What to say...

Don't know what to do whenever you are near  
Don't know what to say, my heart is floating in tears  
When you pass by I could fly  
Every minute, every second of the day  
I dream of you in the most special way  
You're beside me all the time  
All the time...

I have loved you and I always will  
Call it crazy but I know someday you'll feel  
This feeling I have for you inside  
I'm a hopeless romantic I know I am  
Memorized all the lines and here I am  
Struggling for words I still don't know what to say  
What to say...

Don't know what to do whenever you are near  
Don't know what to say, my heart is floating in tears  
When you pass by I could fly  
Every minute, every second of the day  
I dream of you in the most special way  
You're beside me all the time  
All the time... all the time... all the time...

Maybe if only Nanoha would look on her way she will never had this pain in her heart whenever she look at her…

She remember Alicia's word before

"All of the people deserve each other but not all of them are meant for each other Fate"

Tears rolling down her cheeks but she quickly wipe it

"I should accept it that she will never be mine" 'stop being a drama queen Fate just focus on work and everything would be fine' she scolded herself and started to just focus her attention on the paper in front of her.

* * *

A/N:bye...


	5. Chapter 4

A/N:Hey guy's .. . . just add a late night Chapter for you. . . hope you will enjoy. . . new character is coming in

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

**She's the one**

Chapter 4

* * *

"Hey guy's guess what? Yuuno-kun ask me to be her girlfriend! " The giddy copper – head exclaim

Fate halted the sandwich in mid air

Everyone was silent , silently watching from the corner of their eye the shock blonde

"Uh . . . guy's did you hear me?" Nanoha confuse at the sudden silent

"Uh . . . yeah we hear you Nanoha-chan , Congrats then" Hayate fake a smile to her friend

"Congrats Nanoha-chan" Suzuka smile sadly

"Yeah Congrats" Arisa continue her eating

"Fate-chan?" Ask the copper head to the silent blonde

"Hmm? Oh Congrats Nanoha you seem very happy I'm happy for you" Fate trying her to force a smile " I forgot I still have something to do….." she stand up "sorry guy's " she apologized before running away "Bye"

The three who knew the feeling of the other just look sadly at their hurt friend

"What happen to her?" Nanoha just look at her three friend confuse

They just shook their head

* * *

Fate was running in the hallway with tears in her eyes, she was busy wiping her tears so she didn't know who she accidentally bump when she take a corner.

"Ouch Ouch Ouch" complain the other while holding the injured butt

"I'm sorry I'm sorry " she look up still wiping her tears "Onee-chan?"

"Fate ? Why are you crying?" immediately forgot her pain as she worried at her imouto

"I-It's nothing onee-chan, just a dust catching my eye" she said as she dry her tears

"That dust is not worthy for your love Fate , move on from her" Said Alicia anger evident in her voice

"How did yo-" Ask Fate shock at the sudden outburst

"She's the only one that can make you cry fate! , you think I didn't know that she's dating the Ferret boy?!"

Fate just stay in silent

"Come on I borrowed the car from mother , let's get you move on and have some fun" Alicia's mood suddenly change from angry to grinning devil.

" I have a bad feeling about this" looking suspiciously at her sister, already forgot her problem

"Don't look at me like a do anything harmful to you"

"Actually you do"

"AH" shock at the other blonde comment "you wound me Fate , I just do it for your sake" clutching her chest tightly with a sobs

"Ok Ok I give up , BUT you're the one who will face mother about this!"

"Oh mother?! , Don't worry about her imouto-chan trust my super duper most powerful puppy eyes" showing her puppy eye

"Argh…. "

* * *

"Here the keys, you drive" Alicia throw the keys to Fate

"Don't need to say , I'm always the driver here…. So where are we going? " Ask Fate after getting into the car.

"Oh you know the " I got you babe" club?" ask the exited older blonde

"You mean the new club that just got open last night?"

"Bingo! Be ready Fate we're gonna rock that club Bwahahaha"

Sigh "Here we go again" look at the road "Are you really a professor? Sometimes I wonder why mom still didn't surrender you to mental care?!"

"Unfortunately for you Fate my IQ still normal"

"Yeah I doubt that"

She just glare at Fate

* * *

**Fate POV**

"Hey look Fate there's a hot babe over there" onee-chan pointed to the to the purple head girl

"She seem problematic"

"Let's help her Fate"

"yeah sure"

We get near to the purple head girl and I was right she really seem problematic , she's been glaring at her car for some time now.

"Um . . . . Are you ok miss ?" I ask as I step out of the car

"huh? . . . . oh um" she look at me then look at her car

"oh sorry . . where's my manner , my name is Fate Tesstarossa-Harloawn nice to meet you" I smile as I extend my hand to her.

"G-Ginga Nakajima nice to meet you too" she shake my hand "Um . . . I-I think my car has a problem"

' Wow she's cute when she blush'

"Let me see what I can do" I roll my blouse to my elbow and began checking her car

" Onee-chan can you get the tools at the back?" I ask my sister

"I'm on it"

"Um….. thank you for the help Harlaown-san"

"No"

"Huh?"

"Call me Fate" I smile

She blush "F-Fate"

"Yeah" ' Oh my she look like a tomato now' I giggle

"Hey imouto-chan here it is ! " she look at Ginga "Hi! By the way I'm Alicia, Fate sister" She extend her hand to her

"Ginga" She shake her hand

"What happen?" Alicia ask her

"I think the tire is flat" She answer

"Do you have an extra tire? " I ask

"No"

"Can't be help we need to call for a repair man"

"Ok then Fate call for a repair man!"

"Eh?! No….. I mean . . . I can do it" she stop me

"Ok then"

**After a minute…..**

"How was it?" I ask

"They on the way" she smile

"How about come with us then while waiting?"

"Eh?! Onee-chan?!"

"Sure!" 'What? She agree?' I face palm

* * *

"Wow your sister is a very energetic girl didn't she?" the girl beside me ask a little tipsy

"Yeah " I smile as I look at my sister

"Hey let's dance let's enjoy the night too" she said as she pull towards the dance floor

She started shaking her hips and grinding then locked her eyes to me

"Come on Fate don't just stand there!" she grin " don't tell me you don't know how to dance?" she tease

"Did you challenge me?" I tease back

"Well?" she smirk

the rock become slow as the DJ change the song

I come close to her as I slowly raise my hand to her back, our eyes still locked to each other, I slowly sway my hips to start the challenging dance and pull her closer to me, she follow my move then put her hand around my neck while my hand circling her waist.

"Wow Fate" 'she seem mesmerized for some reason' "did you know how handsome you are? You're a seducer if you want to be" she said as she grin

"I think that's my problem , I didn't know how to seduce" we laugh

We stop laughing, but still swaying to the music as we enjoy the dance

"Thanks" I say to her

"for what?" she question

"For making my night fun" I genuinely smile to her

"You're welcome" flashing her cheeky smile

* * *

"Are you two planning to make me getting old fast?" my mom Precia scolded us, actually it's only me since my idiot sister is already been knock out from alcohol

"I'm sorry mom" I said as I put my best guilty and sad face

"sigh don't do it again okay?!" my mom face soften then smile at me

"I will mom" I smile to her too

"Put your sister to her bed now since she's still KO" she joke

I giggle as I walk to my sister's room

After that I walk to my room, taking a shower , change clothes then lie down to my bed

'What a interesting night' I thought as I drift off to sleep

* * *

A/N: There you have it... by the way thanks for the new update. . . i really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart 3 ^:^V


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guy's... here's a new chapter for you,... hope you enjoy it

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

* * *

**_She's the one_**

Chapter 5

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

It's been two weeks since I say yes to yuuno-kun when she asked me to be her girlfriend, I'm really happy when she asked me to date her before. Yuuno-kun is my crush from the moment I been a professor here in TSAB that's why I'm so excited to deliver the news to my friends.

After I deliver the news to them I didn't hear anything but silence , they secretly glance at Fate-chan. I look at my bestfriend but she didn't meet my eye she just sat there. I really am confused at their action so I ask them if they hear me. Hayate-chan answer but the silence is still there, so I ask once again but this I ask my best friend. She congratulate me and tell me that she was happy for me but her eyes say's opposite. Her eye sad and lonely like the first time we meet but what got me is the hurt in her eyes. I was confuse on what's going on 'maybe It was a bad timing' I thought. I want to ask her if she have a problem but she already excuse herself saying she still have something to do , I just stand there while watching my friend running from us. I have a feeling that she's gonna stay away from me sort of.

* * *

And I was right ! She really avoid me since then, She rarely come to have lunch with us but everytime she did she didn't talk to me, I introduce her to my boyfriend they shake hands but her smile is force, after that she started to ignore my text messages and calls, I want to talk to her but she get away as I go near her. I'm getting frustrated thinking of reason why she's avoiding me.

* * *

"Hey did you hear the breaking news?" my short brunette friend ask after she open her bento, I look around to see if the other blonde is here

"what are you looking nanoha-chan? Your boyfriend?" arisa tease me

I blush "Y-Yeah" I lied I was looking for the other blonde

"She's not here, she will be eating with her sibs" I'm surprise at what hayate-chan whisper to me

"how?" I ask her in shock

"just give her some space for the mean time" she said as she pat my back

"So guy's do you know the new Professor?" hayate suddenly change the topic

"yeah I hear it too, from what I heard she will be a Math professor" arisa said as she started eating

" Is this person a He or a She?" hayate ask, I just listen to them

"She's a beautiful woman" Suzuka calmly said while we look at her

"Really?" hayate ask while grinning "Did this beautiful woman already meet Fate" she ask

I immediately look to her "Why Fate-chan?" I ask as I am curious

"Oh nothing ~" she sang

My two other just shook their head while I'm still curious

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

The professors had gathered at the faculty meeting room to welcome the new professor

Fate is seated between Chrono and Alicia while beside the blonde is the short brunette across from them seated Suzuka, Arisa, Nanoha and Yuuno.

Nanoha look at her friend across from her but Fate didn't look at her. The door slowly open to revealed the smiling principal.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen I want you to welcome our new join professor" she said as she gesture the person outside the door to come in. A girl with purple hair and blue green eyes enter.

"Hi I'm Ginga Nakajima, nice to meet you all" she bow then smile

"EEEHHHHHHH?!" scream the blonde twins

All eyes look at the blondes

"G-G-Ginga?" pointed the younger blonde….. Nanoha look at Fate curiously

"Yes Fate-chan" She smile "nice to see you again"

"The three of you already know each other" ask lindy confuse

The blondes just nodded

"They help me with my car" Ginga answer

" Actually it's only Fate" Alicia grin

"Hey you help too, didn't you get the tools?" Fate depend as she feels nanoha's staring

"But you're the one who check the car not me so basically you're the one who help her" Alicia explain

"Then you're my Hero then Fate-chan?" Ginga tease the blushing blonde

Nanoha didn't like what's going on so she change the topic "Welcome to TSAB Academy Nakajima-san" she smile slightly she already didn't like the girl.

Others also welcome the new Math professor

"Fate since you already know Ginga-san why don't you tour her around" lindy said

"Sure" Fate nodded

"How about Fate-chan's class" Nanoha suddenly ask

Every one look at her

"Alicia can cover her for now" answer the principal "Ok get back to work now" lindy clap her hand

Nanoha glance at Fate and Ginga before leaving for work

* * *

"I didn't know that you two work here" Ginga smile

"Yeah and I didn't know that you also a professor"Fate smile back

"What a coincidence don't you think" she say as they stared at each other for a while

"Yeah" Fate break the staring "Come on let's get you tour" Fate open the door

"We'll see how a good tour guide you are" she tease

* * *

A/N: That's it for now... hope you like it... bye bye


End file.
